Halloween Fun
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: Just a random little Halloween thing I did because I was bored with not being able to type more of WHTMW. Let the fun begin... Implied Anzu x Ryou, Malik x Bakura x Marik, and Yami x Yuugi.


**(dances around in circles) I LURVES HALLOWEEN!  
...Please don't kill me, guys. I would be typing up the next chapter to WHTMW, if it weren't for the fact that my little brother stole my flash drive...I'm using a school computer right now...**

* * *

**Halloween Fun**

"'Kura?"

No response came from Anzu's guest room. Ryou sighed, and peered at himself one more time in the hall mirror. He was wearing a grey robe that nearly trailed on the ground. A fake beard and moustache were tied on his face, and he was wearing a large grey wizard's hat.

"You're the perfect Gandalf!" Yuugi had exclaimed as he'd set the hat on Ryou's head with a flourish. "I can't believe you never thought to do this earlier!"

Turning to face the door again, he tapped the wood staff impatiently on the floor. "Bakura! Hurry up, or we're going to leave without you!"

"Gimme a second, would ya?!"

Ryou sweatdropped, and rapped sharply on the door with his staff. "I've given you an hour's worth of seconds. Out! Now!"

There was a loud grumbling from inside the room. The lock clicked, and Bakura stepped out.

Ryou stared, slack-jawed. The tomb robber had sprayed his hair black, and was in full Captain Jack Sparrow outfit.

"…Wow…'Kura…"

Bakura grinned. "Great, isn't it? I can even do the whole act." And without further adieu, he staggered towards the stairs with Jack Sparrow's trademark drunk walk, yelling in a perfect voice imitation, "_LET'S GET GOING, LADDIES! SO MANY HOUSES TO PILLAGE AND SO LITTLE TIME!_"

Everyone down in the kitchen sweatdropped. "I think Bakura's finally lost it," Anzu commented.

Jonouchi snorted. "Bakura's _always_ been crazy. Where've ya been for da past couple a' years?"

"I heard that, koinu," Bakura snapped, entering the kitchen a few steps behind Ryou.

Ryou looked around, taking a head count. He and Bakura were there, of course. Honda was there in his biker outfit; Jonouchi in a Flame Swordsman costume; Anzu as a Gothic princess; and Yuugi as an angel. "So everyone's here except Malik, Marik, the Kaibas, and Yami…"

Yuugi sighed a little. The silver swirls on his cheeks glittered as he tilted his head. "Yami said he was going to surprise us. We're supposed to stop by the game shop to pick him up before heading around."

"He's lucky it's just down the street, or we'd abandon him," Honda joked, earning him a glare from Yuugi.

There came a knock on the door. Anzu blinked, and ran to answer it.

A few moments later, the Kaiba brothers walked in, followed by Anzu. Mokuba was dressed as Skilled Dark Magician. Seto was, predictably, Kaibaman.

Jonouchi smirked. "Holy hell, Kaiba's actually wearin' a Halloween costume. What kind a' crazy dimension did we land in _dis_ time?"

Seto glared at Joey. "Shut up, koinu."

Mokuba tugged on Seto's sleeve. "Be nice, 'nii-san. You promised you would."

Seto glared at Jonouchi again, but remained silent.

The doorbell rang again. This time, Ryou answered it. There was a loud roar, and a frightened squeal from Ryou—and then he staggered back into the kitchen, pale faced, scolding Marik and Malik over his shoulder. Both of them were dressed as the Grim Reaper. "—honestly, that is _not_ funny!"

Bakura sniggered. "Yeah it is."

Jonouchi glared at him. "No it ain't."

"Is too."

"Is not!" Anzu protested.

"Is too!" Malik and Marik said in unison, identical evil grins on their faces.

"Is not," Yuugi muttered.

"IS TOO!" Bakura, Malik, and Marik yelled.

"No it isn't," Seto said dryly.

Everyone stared at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ryou coughed politely. "Ahem. Shall we get going? After all, we do have a pharaoh to pick up."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming."

About five minutest later, the ten of them approached the Kame Game Shop. Every light was off, both inside and out.

Mokuba ran up and alternated between rapping his knuckles on the glass and ringing the doorbell. There was no answer.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I guess the pharaoh decided not to come. Can we leave now? I have an appointment with some houses that need toilet-papering…" Ryou glared at him.

"None of you will be going anywhere alive…"

Everyone looked up at the sound of the sinister voice. Up above, balanced perfectly on the apex of the roof, was a tall, lithe figure. It stood out stark black against the moon, silver glittering faintly on the hem of his shirt and pants…

Suddenly, pitch-black wings shot out to either side, and the figure leaped off the roof, soaring straight down at them. Everyone, including Seto, let out a startled shout, stumbling backwards. Crimson eyes burned like coals, and red gashes on his cheeks throbbed angrily in the dim light…

The person grabbed Yuugi's shoulders. "Well, well, little Light-bringer…you _are_ out of your element tonight…"

The shorter boy let out a screech, struggling against the tight grip. "_HELP ME!_" he yelped.

Suddenly, the figure collapsed into laughter. Bakura's surprised stare soon melted into a venomous glare. "Oh, hardy har. Very funny, pharaoh. Ignore the fact that you just gave us all heart attacks."

It was, in fact, the pharaoh. He'd dyed his hair pitch black. The wings were attached to his arms, and large and flexible enough form him to actually glide with. His entire face had been painted black, except for the red slashes on his cheeks.

Yami waved his hand helplessly. He just couldn't stop laughing.

…That is, until Yuugi kicked him in a not-so-nice place.

Yami flinched, doubling over. "_Hey!_ What was that for?!"

Yuugi glared at him, arms crossed. "You really scared me! I thought you were going to kill me or something!"

Malik and Marik were sniggering. "The brat strikes back!" Malik laughed.

Anzu glared at the two of them. "I don't think it's funny," she said stiffly.

Marik grinned. "Then again, you're the female version of a stuck-up prick."

Malik's face took on a mock horrified expression. "My Ra—a female Kaiba!"

"The horror!" Marik and Bakura laughed.

Seto and Anzu both glared at them.

Mokuba sighed, swinging his bucket. "Can we just get trick-or-treating?" he complained.

Ryou nodded. "Come along, all of you."

The two Grim Reapers linked arms with Jack Sparrow, laughing raucously at random things. The biker and Flame Swordsman chatted loudly to one another, while a few steps behind, the Gothic princess and Gandalf walked in shy silence. The Skilled Dark Magician skipped along at Kaibaman's side. And the Angel and Demon followed behind them all, exchanging soft words and holding hands.

It was Halloween. And all were set to enjoy it.

* * *

**...(stares at story) I just wrote an entire oneshot without calling Kaiba 'Kaiba' except for when he was being spoken to...o.O;;  
Review, please! And have some Jolly Ranchers, Starburts, and other such sugary treats! (holds out bowl of mixed candies)**


End file.
